zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Uberfuzzy
^_^ Oath to Order 22:33, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Help! :hi, thanks for your post. the time is recorded into the page history when you post, so i got the time from that. It will help the techs in looking into their logs to see what is happening at that time. Also, just to make you feel better, it doesnt seem to be an issue on just this wiki. Multiple wikis (if not all) are having this issue. --Uberfuzzy 05:43, 29 September 2008 (UTC) all my thanks go to you thankyou for your help with the IRC thing :D--griff 22:09, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Blocking I want to apologize for all the messing around with pages. My Friend is over for the night, and apparently wanted to mess around with Zeldapedia. I enjoy Zelda games, and im sorry for what happened. IPS Uberfuzzy. Me and CC are wondering. Can you, or any other helper, contact wikia and ask them if they can make something that allows admins to see if people have the same IP? it will be easier to tell who is a sockpuppet and who is not.--Shade Link (talk) 12:52, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :You mean . --Uberfuzzy 13:59, 13 August 2009 (UTC) and how is it illegal?Shade Link That is not what i said, what i said was that if we had something that told admins people's ips, we wouldn't have to wait to catch someone as a sockpuppet, we could just simply check the IP and see if it is the IP of a previously blocked person, like as in someone making 2 accounts just in case if they get banned in the future. Think about it *echoes*. Shade Link Ok i get it now, but how come most of my arguments seem to be with you? anyways, I am not that argumentative, i just hate it when people sound like they don't have the right idea(you didn't have the wrong idea, just sounded like it). So, why are our IPs visible anyways if they can be tracked? Lets just forget this, but not everything you do is right.--'Shade Link' IRC :I'm sorry, but I cant. I was banned from the channel. I wont be coming back. If I can get banned just for idling in the channel (not saying a thing), trying to catch trolls and vandal as they attack, I'm not going to come into it and actually speak. --Uberfuzzy 23:28, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I would like to note that you are completely justified in feeling that way (I agree that there was no reason to ban you other than possible perceived annoyance from some individuals). However, you really came at a very, very bad time and the people on the IRC are very different when provided with a civil atmosphere. ::That said, of course, the entire point of OP should be to deal with situations like that, and I agree that that particular situation was handled extremely poorly. Many of the OPs in position at that time were completely overrun by their emotions and assumed that everybody unfamiliar at that time was a spammer, which while definitely partially true should not have extended to banning somebody who had not technically done anything yet, even if that person did turn out to be a spammer. ::So I guess what I'm really trying to say here is that I completely agree with your assessment of the situation, but I (and I assume the rest of us) would appreciate it if you gave us one more chance, preferably not during a spam attack. I'll also talk to the others about what transpired there. Thanks if you do choose to, but I understand if you don't. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:04, September 29, 2010 (UTC)